Segundas Oportunidades
by staraky
Summary: Rick y Beckett se conocerán gracias a un asesinato. Ella detective de la policía de NY, él cayó en desgracia hace tiempo. ¿El destino querrá que surja algo entre ellos? En esta historia Alexis no existe. Espero que os guste pero si no es así lo dejo y listo. Espero vuestros comentarios.
1. Chapter 1

Abrió los ojos, pasó la lengua por sus labios, estaban resecos, su boca tenía un sabor metálico, intentó incorporarse, en ese mismo instante sintió un pinchazo que le recorrió desde el talón hasta su cadera haciendo que ponerse en pie le resultase imposible.

Centró su mirada, intentando descubrir dónde se encontraba. Estaba rodeado por contenedores metálicos de basura, a su lado restos de comida podrida, frente a él la salida de emergencia de un restaurante asiático.

No recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí, se pasó la mano por el pelo, lo sintió grasiento, miró sus pantalones, rotos y sucios al igual que su chaqueta. Nuevamente intentó ponerse en pie, y pese a sentir como algo se desgarraba nuevamente en su interior, lo logró. Una gota de sudor rodó por su sien, demostrando el tremendo esfuerzo que aquello había supuesto.

Apoyándose en la pared, fue dando pequeños pasos, arrastraba la pierna izquierda intentar doblarla le causaba un gran dolor, pensó que estaría rota, con gran esfuerzo salió de aquel callejón. El retrovisor de un vehículo le devolvió su imagen actual. Pelo largo, sucio, grasiento, barba muy poblada, grandes ojeras surcaban bajo sus ojos, restos de sangre seca cerca de la sien izquierda, labio partido. Miró sus manos, los moratones de sus nudillos no dejaban lugar a la duda, había tenido una pelea.

Dejó de mirarse alzó la vista, reconocía aquella calle, su bar favorito se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina. Encaminó sus pasos hacia aquel establecimiento, lentamente, cada paso dado le devolvía un dolor insoportable, por un momento su mente le sugirió ir hasta un hospital, sólo fue por un momento, inmediatamente pensó que con una copa alejaría el dolor.

La guarida, su bar preferido desde hacía años, comenzó a descender las escaleras de entrada, pero inmediatamente sintió como su pierna le fallaba, comenzó a rodar escaleras abajo. Brian, el dueño de aquel bar escuchó el golpe en la puerta, salió de detrás de la barra y fue a ver qué pasaba.

-Joder, Tom, avisa a una ambulancia – le gritó a su camarero – RR se ha caído.

-Estoy bien, puedo ponerme en pie, no hace falta una ambulancia – intentó levantarse pero lo único que logró fue que de su garganta saliera un grito inmenso de dolor.

-Estate quieto, enseguida llegan. No te bastó con la pela de anoche, que has decidido terminar ahora lo que ellos comenzaron.

Pese a los intentos de él Brian logró mantenerle en el suelo, más por el miedo a una posible demanda que porque realmente estuviera preocupado por él. La ambulancia llegó, lo primero que hicieron antes de ponerle sobre una camilla fue asegurar su cuello con un collarín.

-No lo llevamos al hospital, parece tener la pierna rota y alguna lesión más – le dijeron al propietario del bar.

-Será de la pelea de anoche – dijo éste con un tono de cansancio.

Brian regresó al interior una vez la ambulancia comenzó a alejarse.

-Es una pena, cada noche se la pasa bebiendo.

-Lo es Tom, lo es. Hace años que le conozco, y ha ido empeorando su romance con el alcohol.

-¿Siempre fue así? – Brian le miró sin entender a qué se refería- Hay días que cuando está sobrio habla con mucha educación, me habla de literatura, historia, filosofía, eso me hace pensar que en algún momento su vida debió ser de otra forma.

-Lo fue, cuando le conocí aún tenía un trabajo, una casa, amigos. Pero poco a poco fue perdiendo todo. El alcohol es lo que tiene, destruye todo lo que tienes.

-¿A qué se dedicaba? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Era profesor, creo que en la Universidad, pero ya ves como ha terminado.

Mientras ambos hombres terminaban de adecentar el local para la apertura, en el hospital RR esperaba en una sala de curas.

Tras las pruebas pertinentes, descubrieron que efectivamente la pierna estaba rota, tenía varias lesiones que necesitaban puntos, pero nada más.

-Bueno, pues esto ya está – dijo una enfermera tras colocar el yeso en la pierna- Deberá volver para que se lo quitemos en un mes. Espere aquí, el doctor vendrá con su alta y con las recetas para las medicinas. Y considere lo que le hemos dicho, ingrese en un centro.

-No tengo ningún problema con la bebida, así que no es necesario.

-Como quiera – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – al menos aséese de vez en cuando – concluyó la enfermera saliendo de la sala.

Media hora después abandonaba el hospital apoyado en unas muletas, en sus bolsillos las recetas de las medicinas para evitar el dolor, pero en sus bolsillos no tenía dinero suficiente para comprarlas.

Pese a no gustarle decidió que lo mejor sería ir a un refugio para indigentes, al menos ese día, tenía que reconocer que pese a los calmantes que le habían suministrado le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Decidió ir al 30th Street Intake Center, era un centro para indigentes masculinos, situado en la 400-430 Este de la calle 30, abría las 24 horas de día, incluyendo fines de semana y días festivos.

Se dirigió al metro, tras comprar el billete tomó el tren 6 hasta la calle 28, allí se bajó y caminó, lentamente, hacia el este hasta llegar a la 1st Avenida y allí giró a la izquierda, en dirección norte hasta llegar a la calle 30.

Se encontraba en la entrada sin decidirse a dar el último paso y entrar en aquel edificio.

-Ya que ha llegado hasta aquí, no pierda nada por entrar – dijo una mujer sujetando la puerta desde dentro – tenemos fundas para la escayola con ellas se podrá dar una ducha y en unas horas serviremos la comida, seguro que un plato caliente no le vendría mal – continuaba con su charla la mujer.

Miró al suelo, suspiró y por fin se decidió a entrar.

-Buena decisión – dijo la mujer haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar- Mi nombre es Rachel.

-Supongo que deberé dar mis datos para poder quedarme aquí – dijo parándose nada más traspasar aquella puerta.

-Nos lo exigen los servicios sociales. ¿Si quieres acompañarme? – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la recepción.

Él aún se encontraba parado en mitad de la sala, decidiendo si aquello había sido una buena idea.

-Vamos, has venido hasta aquí, por tu aspecto diría que hace tiempo que no duermes en una cama en condiciones, por no hablar de las comidas. Al menos regálate eso aunque sea por un día – decía Rachel.

-Está bien – contestó tras pensarlo un momento – pero sólo será hasta mañana – concluyó acercándose hasta el mostrador.

-Bueno, por algo se empieza – dijo ella sonriendo – Necesitaré algunos datos, nombre, edad, profesión, ultimo domicilio –dijo ella mirándole- No es muy difícil.

-Está bien. Richard, mi nombre es Richard, 42 años, profesor o al menos lo era, vivía en Columbia en el campus.

-Vaya, un profesor universitario – dijo ella haciendo que Richard se sintiera incomodo- necesitaré tu apellido y que me firmes el ingreso – tendía ante él la solicitud y le dejaba al lado un bolígrafo.

-Rodgers, Richard Rodgers – contestó él al tiempo que firmaba.

-Bueno, no ha sido tan difícil. Tu habitación es la 12 en la primera planta, allí encontraras todo lo necesario para asearte, la comida se sirve en dos horas y ahora una de mis compañeras te acercará la bolsa para la escayola.

-Perfecto – contestó él comenzando a caminar.

-Te dejaremos ropa limpia, la tuya está hecha un asco. Ropa interior, vaqueros, camiseta, jersey y una cazadora, ¿tu número de pie?

-45 –contestó él.

-Perfecto, ahora te llevaran todo. Rick – él se paró y se giró – bienvenido.

Mientras él llegaba a su habitación Rachel encomendaba a una colaboradora el suministrar al nuevo todo lo necesario.

-Y no te olvides de la bolsa para la ducha.

-Tranquila lo he apuntado todo. Ahora se lo subo, la 12 ¿no? – Rachel asintió.

Una hora después, tras la ducha, Rick se miraba en el espejo.

Sin la mugre aun podía reconocer algo del hombre que fue hace tiempo. Se vistió y salió en busca de Rachel.

-Perdone – dijo al encontrarla- ¿Tendría una máquina para cortarme el pelo?

-Sí claro. Vaya cambio que has dado –dijo mirándolo – ahora ya pareces una persona. Voy a avisar a Martha para que traiga una máquina.

Tras esperar cinco minutos, la mujer llegó con la máquina para el pelo.

-Cuando termines, no olvides dejarla en la recepción – le dijo Martha al dársela.

-Descuide, no pensaba robarla – contestó a la defensiva él.

-Perdona, no quise que sonara de esa forma, lo digo porque si no luego no sabemos dónde está y es un lío buscarla.

-Entonces quien debe disculparse soy yo.

Regresó a su habitación, había llegado la hora de dejar a tras esas melenas, lo mejor sería raparlo al 2 así sería más fácil mantenerlo limpio.

Cuando tomó la máquina para empezar sintió como su pulso comenzó a temblar, símbolo inequívoco de las horas que llevaba sin tomar alcohol. Decidió ignorar el temblor y comenzar a afeitarse la cabeza. Cuando por fin terminó continuó con la barba, pero aquella sí decidió afeitarla totalmente.

-Bienvenido Rick – dijo al mirarse en el espejo.

Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared, faltaban poco más de veinte minutos para la hora de la comida, decidió ponerse el jersey y bajar al comedor.

Al pasar por la recepción dejó allí la máquina del pelo.

-Gracias, siento haber tardo tato, pero mi pulso no era del todo bueno – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No tenías límite de tiempo. Estás mucho mejor así, es la hora de la comida, ves o te quedarás sin sitio en el que sentarte – la mujer sonrió al verle marchar – puede que con éste podamos hacer algo – dijo para ella.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un coche atravesaba a gran velocidad las calles de la ciudad, hacía sonar su sirena logrando que los vehículos que le precedían le abrieran paso.

Una vez en su destino, tras parar el motor, alguien descendía de él.

-¿Qué tenemos? –preguntó al llegar a la altura de sus compañeros.

-Hola cariño, varón, tiene marcas de haber tenido una pelea recientemente, herida por arma blanca en la zona del estómago. Te podré dar más datos cuando haga la autopsia.

-Gracias Lanie. Espo, Ryan –se giraba hacia sus compañeros – preguntar por el vecindario a ver si hay suerte y alguien vio algo.

-Kate, ¿cómo estás?

-Ahora no Lanie, estamos trabajando.

-Lo sé, soy profesional, pero eso no hace que me olvide de mi amiga. Hace menos de una semana que has descubierto que tu prometido tenía una amante, sólo me preocupo por ti.

-Si quieres quedamos esta noche en tu casa y hablamos, pero ahora centrémonos en el caso.

De vuelta en la comisaría los detectives analizaban lo descubierto.

-La víctima se llamaba Cris Alcot, vivía en el Soho, era director de una sucursal bancaria. Tenía 50 años, soltero –relataba el detective Ryan.

-¿Habéis podido averiguar algo por el vecindario?

-Tenemos a varios vecinos con el dibujante, vieron a nuestra victima discutiendo con alguien a la salida de un bar – contestaba Espo.

-¿Tenemos el nombre del bar?

-Deja que consulte las notas – Ryan miraba su libreta – La guarida.

-Perfecto, yo iré al bar, mientras vosotros ir a la casa de la víctima y a su lugar de trabajo a ver si tenía enemigos.

-Beckett, ¿no prefieres que uno de nosotros vaya contigo? – Espo supo que había sido una mala pregunta nada más ver al cara de la detective – Está bien, Ryan y yo iremos a la casa y al trabajo. Nos vemos luego.

La detective Beckett llegaba a La Guarida, dejando su coche aparcado en la puerta de acceso trasera.

Decidió hacerse una coleta rápida, tomó su chaqueta de cuero del asiento posterior y se la puso, colocó su placa de la policía en el cinturón del pantalón y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del local.

A aquellas horas estaba casi desierto, no había más de diez personas en el sitio, se dirigió hasta la barra.

-Buenos días, soy la detective Beckett de la policía de NY – dejaba la placa sobre el mostrador – me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas.

-Buenos días detective, soy Tom en camarero. ¿ En qué puedo ayudar?

-¿Conoce a este hombre? – ponía la foto de la victima sobre el mostrador.

-No, no me suena – contestaba Tom tras mirar con detenimiento la foto mostrada.

-Según algunos testigos, anoche tuvo un altercado a la salida de éste lugar.

-Anoche libré, pero mi jefe trabajó, tal vez él le pueda ayudar. Está abajo en su despacho.

-Gracias – decía la detective encaminándose ya hacia el despacho.

Bajó las escaleras, al final de las mismas comenzaba un pasillo, con una puerta en el fondo. Una vez ante la misma llamó, esperando una respuesta.

-Adelante – dijo alguien al otro lado.

-Buenos días, soy la detective Beckett y me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas sobre un posible cliente suyo – dijo nada más entrar al tiempo que tendía su mano.

-Buenos días detective, mi nombre es Brian – tomó la mano entre la suya a modo de saludo – le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

-¿Conoce a este hombre? – preguntaba enseñando la foto de Alcot.

-Sí, estuvo anoche aquí. Le he visto no más d veces, no es un cliente habitual.

-Bien, según algunos testigos tuvo un altercado con alguien al salir de su local.

-Así es, tuvo una gran pelea con RR, uno de mis clientes más antiguos.

-¿Sabe la causa de la pelea?

-No, sólo sé que comenzó dentro, pero les dije a ambos que en mi local no permito las pelas y al salir continuaron con lo que habían comenzado. ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Brian.

-El señor Alcot ha aparecido muerto esta mañana, y todo parece indicar que fue asesinado. ¿Me podría facilitar algún dato del tal RR?

-No mucho, es un indigente. Antes no lo era, pero ha tenido mala suerte – decía el hombre negando con la cabeza.

-¿Nada? ¿No puede decirme nada más? – insistía la detective.

-Sólo que antes era profesor, creo que en la universidad, pero no sé nada más. Siento no haber sido de más ayuda.

-Gracias por todo, si tengo más preguntas le haré llamar.

De vuelta en la 12th la detective miraba la pizarra. Allí tenían el retrato robot de la persona con la que la víctima de había peleado. RR, posible profesor universitario, pero nada más.

-Hola Beckett – dijeron llegando hasta ella sus compañeros.

-¿Teneís algo?

-No tenía enemigos, era una persona muy querida – contestaba Ryan – por lo que veo tú has logrado más que nosotros.

-Alcot se peleó con un indigente conocido por RR, antiguo profesor de universidad, pero no me han podido dar más datos.

El sonido del teléfono hacía que la detective se girase hacia su mesa.

-Beckett – contestaba como en ella era habitual – perfecto Lanie, ahora voy. Parece que Lanie tiene algunas huellas dactilares y las está cotejando. Voy a la morgue, chicos.

Unos treinta minutos después estaba de regreso en la 12th.

-Tenemos un nombre, RR, son las iniciales de Richard Rodgers. Ryan averigua todo lo que puedas sobre él.


	2. Chapter 2

-Richard Rodgers, licenciado por Oxford en Literatura y Filosofía, profesor de Literatura en la Universidad de Columbia hasta hace cinco años – Ryan comenzaba a leer sus anotaciones- en que fue despedido.

-Vale, pero eso…

-Espera Beckett ahora viene lo mejor – interrumpía Ryan a su compañera- Fue denunciado por una alumna, los cargos que se presentaron fueron por agresión sexual, el nombre de la alumna era Gina – Kate y Espo prestaban total atención a su compañero- antes del juicio se descubrió que no había existido tal agresión. Sí existió sexo entre ellos, pero fue consentido por ambas partes. Eso no impidió que siguiendo los estrictos códigos éticos de la universidad el señor Rodgers fuese despedido, y desde entonces entró, por así decirlo en una lista negra, y no ha vuelto a encontrar trabajo. Además aquello también supuso que su mujer Meredith pidiera el divorcio, dejándole en la ruina.

-Vaya, pues tengo que reconocer que fue una putada – decía el detective Javier Esposito.

- Por lo visto la alumna sólo quiso vengarse por la nota que su amante le había puesto en el último examen, ya que consideraba que merecía más. El señor Rodgers por aquel entonces estaba a punto de lanzar su primera novela, pero con el escándalo la editorial se negó y le reclamó la devolución del adelanto.

-Ahí tenemos como un hombre puede terminar viviendo en la calle – finalizaba Esposito.

-Buen trabajo Ryan, pero aún no sabemos la razón de su pelea con la víctima – la detective se levantaba y se quedaba mirando la pizarra- necesitamos encontrar la relación de ambos. Y la dirección actual del Rodgers.

-Le he pasado los datos a servicios sociales, estoy a la espera de una respuesta. ¿No queréis saber por qué estaban las huellas de Rodgers en el sistema? –preguntaba Ryan con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Supongo que por el asunto de la agresión.

-No Espo, es mejor, mucho mejor que eso – se podía decir que el detective Ryan estaba contento- hace siete años el Rodgers robó un caballo a la policía, y se dedicó a montar desnudo por Central Park, ¿no es genial?

-Colega, parece que ese tío se ha convertido en un héroe para ti y te recuerdo que de momento es nuestro único sospechoso.

-Lo sé Javi, pero me ha hecho gracia, no me negareis que fue original – miró a la detective y tras ver la cara puesta por ésta dejó de sonreír- Está bien, voy a buscar la relación entre ambos.

-Será mejor que lo hagamos ya mañana es tarde y será mejor que vayamos a casa, además necesitamos la contestación de servicios sociales. Venga chicos a casa, mañana os quiero aquí a primera hora.

La detective Beckett tras recoger sus papeles, se ponía su cazadora y salí de la planta de homicidios, nada más salir del edificio hacía una llamada, y quedaba en media hora en casa de su mejor amiga, Lanie.

Sabía que lo que venía ahora sería duro, nunca le había gustado mostrar sus sentimientos, no quería que la gente a su alrededor descubriera lo vulnerable que podía llegar a ser, pero necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía en su interior. Y Lanie era la persona adecuada para ello, siempre le daba buenos consejos, era como si la forense fuese su lado "humano".

Tras respirar profundamente un par de veces llamó al timbre y justo antes de que aquella puerta se abriera dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Kate, ya puedes ir borrando esa sonrisa falsa, a mi no me engañas – fue lo primero que le dijo la forense al abrir la puerta – anda pasa. Supuse que no habrías cenado, así que he preparado algo de pasta, vamos a la cocina aún le faltan unos minutos a la salsa.

-Podíamos haber pedido algo de comida preparada.

-¿Tienes miedo de mi cena?

-Idiota, no lo decía por eso. Tú también debes estar cansada.

-Un poco, pero me relaja cocinar. Anda abre la nevera y saca un par de cervezas – decía mientras removía la salsa en la cazuela.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista ambas mujeres se sentaron a degustarla en la mesa del salón, durante la cena charlaron de cosas triviales. Lanie conocía bien a la detective y sabía que debía ser Kate la que comenzase a hablar sobre lo pasado con su prometido, porque de lo contrario se cerraría y no dejaría salir su dolor.

Tras la cena se trasladaron al sofá llevando consigo una botella de vino y dos copas.

-Soy una estúpida – dijo de repente la detective.

Lanie sólo miró a su amiga dándole en tiempo necesario para que se abriera del todo y le contase todo lo ocurrido.

-Tanto viaje, tanto tiempo fuera de casa no podía ser normal. Pero le creía cada vez que me decía que se iba para ayudar en una nueva causa, seré idiota. Claro que tenía una nueva causa, el follarse a una nueva mujer, y mientras la tonta de Kate le esperaba en casa – Kate lloraba mientras giraba su cabeza fijando su mirada en un punto en el infinito.

-Lo siento cariño. Josh me parecía un buen tipo, algo engreído, como buen cirujano, nunca pensé que podría ser de esos que engañan a sus mujeres.

-Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejé que alguien entrase un poco en mis murallas, y mira cómo termina. Nunca debí aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, nunca he estado segura de querer casarme con él de la misma forma que no debí comenzar a vivir con él. Me daba pánico el compartir mi vida con alguien hasta ese nivel, pero por una vez me dejé llevar.

-Cariño, la vida hay que vivirla. Y tú te has pasado muchos años de tu vida dejando que ésta pasase por ti pero sin dejarla entrar. Es cierto que te has dejado llevar y te ha salido mal, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo tengas que volver a hacer – decía mientras tomaba de las manos a su amiga- Josh no era el adecuado, pero seguro que ahí fuera está el hombre de tu vida, el que te hará completamente feliz, el que se despertará cada mañana con una única idea en su mente, dibujar una sonrisa en tu rostro.

-¿Y dónde está ese hombre? Porque hasta ahora todos los que han aparecido en mi vida se han ido – tomaba un sorbo de vino al tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Kate, seamos sinceras, salvo a Josh al resto les has echado tú. Cada vez que una relación parecía que se tornaba en algo serio, les alejabas de tu lado. No han sido ellos los que se han ido, has sido tú la que les has obligado a hacerlo – Kate miró a su amiga alzando una ceja – Oh vamos cariño, ¿no me lo irás a negar? Josh es el primero al que le has dado una oportunidad real.

-Y mira como ha salido. Llegas a casa temprano, deseando dar una sorpresa a tu hombre y la sorpresa te la llevas tú, cuando te lo encuentras en vuestra cama follando con otra mujer.

La conversación entre las dos amigas continuó, Kate dejando salir todo su dolor mientras Lanie intentaba hacerla ver que lo que había sucedido con Josh no significaba que debiera esconderse nuevamente tras sus murallas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente la detective llegaba a la 12th junto con la forense, la cual tras dejar a su amiga en la comisaría se dirigía hacia la morgue.

-Te llamo en cuanto tenga algo nuevo – Lanie se despedía poniendo rumbo hacia la morgue.

Una vez en la planta de homicidios, Kate dejaba sus cosas sobre su mesa y se quedaba fija mirando la pizarra.

-Buenos días jefa – decía el detective Ryan – tengo la contestación de los servicios sociales. Ayer un hombre llamando Richard Rodgers ingresó en 30th Street Intake Center.

-Genial Kevin, salgamos hacia allí a ver si tenemos suerte y aún está allí.

-Javi aún no ha llegado.

-Bueno, pero nosotros sí, vámonos, él sabía a qué hora tenía que estar aquí.

Ambos detectives tras subirse en el coche oficial de Beckett pusieron rumbo hacia aquel refugio para indigentes.

Rick, abrió los ojos lentamente, una arruga se formó en su entrecejo, al principio le costó reconocer el lugar en el que estaba. Cuando por fin recordó dónde se encontraba soltó un gran suspiro.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía del tirón, demasiado tiempo que su cuerpo no descansaba sobre un colchón, que su piel no sentía la suavidad de las sabanas. Se giró haciéndose un ovillo, realmente no quería salir de aquella cama, pero recordó que en menos de una hora se serviría el desayuno.

Despacio fue saliendo de aquella cama, miró la escayola, por su mente pasó la posibilidad de quitársela, ir con una escayola no era cómodo para alguien como él. Se dirigió al baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha, mientras esperaba a que el agua saliera caliente, se miró en el espejo pasando su mano por la barba, debería volver a afeitarse antes de salir. Sonrió levemente, al descubrir que bajo sus ojos, las ojeras eran menores aquel día.

Tras la ducha, se afeitó, se vistió y salió de aquella habitación.

-Buenos días Martha – sonrió a la mujer – venía a dejar la llave de la habitación.

-Buenos días muchacho, no es necesario te la puedes llevar.

-No, no puedo. Ya le dije a Rachel que sólo pasaría un día aquí. Me marcharé después de desayunar.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó la mujer mirando fijamente a Rick - ¿Tienes algo mejor dónde ir?

-No, pero no quiero seguir aquí.

-Mira muchacho, hace menos de 24 horas que has llegado, aún debes estar dolorido por la paliza que sufriste, ¿por qué no pasas al menos otras 48 horas aquí? Y después de eso si sigues teniendo esa idea de irte no te detendré.

-No sé, quiero…

-Beber, eso es lo que más deseas – le interrumpió Martha – lo intentas disimular pero el temblor de tus manos se ha acrecentado. Llevas unas 24 horas sin probar el alcohol, y eso te está matando, quizás es el momento de dejarlo.

-¡No tengo ningún problema con la bebida! –Dijo alzando la voz- me iré después de desayunar, y guárdate tus consejos para alguien que los necesite.

-Como quieras, recuerda que nuestras puertas están abiertas las 24 horas del día los 365 días del año – fue lo único que la mujer contestó.

Rick se giró y tomando las muletas se dirigió hacia el salón a desayunar.

Media hora después reaparecía en la zona de recepción. Su idea de marcharse de allí no había cambiado.

-Gracias por todo Martha y por favor disculpa mis modales de antes.

-Estoy acostumbrada, lo que ya no es tan normal es que me pidan perdón después.

-Pues lo siento, de verdad que siento como te grité.

En aquel instante las puertas del centro se abrieron dejando entrar a dos personas.

-Buenos días, soy la detective Beckett y él es el detective Ryan – decía señalando a su compañero al tiempo que ambos mostraban sus placas.

-Buenos días detectives – contestaron al tiempo Martha y Rick.

-Queríamos saber si Richard Rodgers aún está en el centro – dijo sin ningún preámbulo la detective.

-Yo soy Rodgers – contestó Rick dando un paso hacia los detectives - ¿por qué me buscan?

-Queremos hacerle algunas preguntas sobre su pelea con el Señor Alcot.

-¿Quién? –preguntó desconcertado él.

-El hombre con el que se peleo hace dos noches – contestó Ryan-Si no le importa deberá acompañarnos a comisaría.

-Pueden hacer sus preguntas aquí.

-Verá el Señor Alcot ha sido asesinado y usted es el principal sospecho así que será mejor que venga con nosotros a la comisaría. Lo puede hacer por las buenas o le podemos esposar u detener ahora mismo – decía la detective.

-Está bien, iré con ustedes, pero ya les digo que yo no he matado a nadie.


	3. Chapter 3

En la sala de interrogatorios número 3 estaba sentando el único sospechoso del asesinato del señor Alcot, se pasaba una y otra vez las manos por la cabeza, en la sala contigua y a través del espejo los detectives le observaban.

-Será mejor que empecemos –Kate abría la puerta y se dirigía a la sala contigua.

Los detectives Esposito y Ryan se quedaban dónde estaban para observar a su compañera en acción.

-Buenos días señor Rodgers – Retiraba la silla y se sentaba enfrente del sospechoso, con la mesa de por medio – como le dijimos antes quiero hacerle unas preguntas acerca del señor Alcot.

-Como ya le dije yo no he matado a nadie – dijo poniéndose tenso.

-De momento nadie le ha acusado de asesinato, son sólo unas preguntas.

-Ya, y ¿por eso estoy en la sala de interrogatorios?

-Veamos, según varios testigos la víctima y usted se enzarzaron en una pelea. ¿Me podría decir los motivos? – la detective tenía la mirada clavada en su interlocutor.

-Algo de una copa.

-¿Le importaría ser más preciso? – insistió la detective.

-No me importaría, creo que le tiré una copa encima, intenté disculparme, él me llamó borracho y le pegue.

-Brian el dueño del local les mandó salir, ¿qué pasó en la calle, continuaron la pelea?

-Sí, él continuó llamándome borracho, que era un desecho de la sociedad, que la gente como yo debería estar metida en un gueto. Le golpee de la misma manera que él me golpeó a mí.

Las palabras dichas por Richard hicieron que algo en el interior de la detective se removiese.

-Entiendo – la detective tomaba notas de cada una de las respuestas.

-¿Entiende? – En el rostro del hombre se dibujó una sonrisa de cinismo – lo dudo. Yo no tengo ningún problema con la bebida, no soy un borracho.

-Su furia creció y no lo pudo controlar, terminó explotando y apuñalando al señor Alcot.

-¿Qué? No, está loca. Yo no he matado a nadie. Cierto que nos peleamos, pero nada más.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? ¿Cuántas copas había tomado esa noche?

-Lo sé. Dos o tres, no más. Se lo puede preguntar a Brian.

- ¿Cómo está tan seguro de que no fue usted quien apuñaló a la víctima? – la puerta de la sala se abrió entrando el detective Ryan y dejando un informa a su compañera. Tras leer aquellos documentos la detective prosiguió con el interrogatorio- Insisto ¿cómo está tan seguro? Aquí tengo los análisis de sangre que le hicieron en el hospital, su tasa de alcoholemia indica que no es cierto que bebiese dos o tres copas. Según esto estaba usted totalmente ebrio, ¿cómo puede afirmar que no fue usted la persona que mató al señor Alcot?

-Creo que será mejor que me faciliten un abogado, no voy a seguir con este juego. Ya pasé una vez por ello y no pienso repetir lo mismo – contestó cruzándose de brazos.

-Como quiera señor Rodgers, pero que conste que no estaba detenido, eran tan solo unas preguntas – la detective comenzaba a recoger los papeles.

-Si sólo son preguntas, ¿por qué no me cree cuando le digo que yo no maté a ese hombre? Puede que yo estuviese borracho, puede ser, pero aunque eso fuese cierto, recordaría haber matado a una persona. Supongo que en esos papeles, aparecerán mis antecedentes, supongo que estará también el informe del forense donde pondrá que mis huellas están en el cadáver de la víctima, que mi ADN también. ¡Es normal, me pelee con él, pero ya está! – se levantaba y lanzaba la silla hacia la pared.

-Será mejor que se calme señor Rodgers – Kate ponía su mano sobre su arma- Sé que ahora mismo daría su vida por una copa, tiene la garganta seca, le cuesta respirar, le tiemblan las manos, cierra los ojos porque lo que ellos le muestran dudan que sea real – Richard pegaba su espalda a la pared y se iba dejando caer tapaba su rostro con sus manos- Le entiendo, le traeré un café bien cargado mientras esperamos a un abogado – Kate dejó allí a Richard.

Sus compañeros se acercaron nada más verla salir.

-¿Qué piensas? – preguntó Ryan.

-No fue él – ambos la miraron con sorpresa – no me hagáis que os explique porque lo sé, pero algo en mi interior dice que ese hombre que está ahí dentro – señalaba con su mano la sala de interrogatorios – es inocente. Espo, trae un café yo tengo que hacer una llamada.

La detective se alejaba y tras llegar a los aseos, sacó el móvil, mantuvo una corta conversación, se refrescó la cara y regresó al lado de sus compañeros.

-El café – la detective tomó la taza ofrecida por su compañero y con ella se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorios nuevamente.

-Le traigo su café, en unos minutos supongo que su abogado estará aquí. Le recomiendo que se siente, su pierna se lo agradecerá.

Unos veinte minutos después el ruido del ascensor indicaba que alguien llegaba a la planta de homicidios.

-Jim – Saludaba Espo al hombre que terminaba de llegar – Kate está en la sala de descanso.

-Buenos días Javi, no vengo a ver a mi hija. Soy el abogado del señor Rodgers, me gustaría hablar con mi cliente.

Esposito y Ryan se miraban sorprendidos, la detective Beckett se acercaba hasta los tres hombres, había visto a través del cristal de la sala de descanso la llegada de su padre.

-Hola papá – dejaba un beso en la mejilla de su padre – sala de interrogatorios número 3. Te acompaño.


	4. Chapter 4

La detective Beckett acompañó hasta la sala de interrogatorios a su padre.

-Gracias por venir tan rápido.

-No me las des, me dijiste que ese hombre necesitaba un abogado, Katie – tomó el pomo de la puerta con su mano miró a su hija – Detective le agradecería que me facilitase una copia del interrogatorio al que mi cliente ha sido sometido.

Tras decir aquello traspasó la puerta de aquella sala.

-Buenos días señor Rodgers, mi nombre es Jim Beckett y voy a ser su abogado – dijo al tiempo que tendía la mano hacia Rick – Necesitaré que me cuente todo lo que recuerde de la noche de autos – se sentaba al lado de Rick.

-¿Beckett? – más que una pregunta era sorpresa, tomaba la mano tendida por el abogado.

-Sí, pero me puede llamar Jim – el abogado entendía la cara de sorpresa puesta por su cliente.

-Rick, soy Rick. No le podré pagar por sus servicios.

-Lo sé, ya encontraremos la forma de que me pague una vez logre sacarle de este lío. Empecemos, ¿qué recuerda de aquella noche?

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la sala fue abierta, dando paso a la detective Beckett.

-Aquí le traigo una copia de las respuestas dadas por su cliente – dejaba delante de ambos hombres el informe- también le dejo copia del informe previo de nuestra forense.

-Gracias. Denos unos minutos, cuando hayamos terminado le informaré.

La detective se giró y abandonó la sala cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la misma.

-Bueno Rick, me ibas a contar lo que recordabas de aquella noche – hablaba mientras comenzaba a leer los papeles facilitados por la detective.

-Sí, pero antes querría hacer una pregunta – Kim apartó la vista de los informes y miró a su cliente esperando la pregunta - ¿por qué eres tú mi abogado?

-Porque necesitabas uno. Aquella noche, ¿qué pasó? – insistió haciendo caso omiso a la mirada puesta por Rick.

-Estaba en La Guarida, es el bar al que suelo ir, había bebido y me estaba tomando una nueva copa, al girarme se la tiré por encima a Alcot. Intenté disculparme pero él empezó a insultarme, me llamó borracho, desecho de la sociedad. Le golpeé, el dueño del bar nos exigió que saliéramos a la calle, y allí continuó nuestra pelea. Y luego me fui – concluyó el relato, pasando sus manos por la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto habías bebido? No me digas que dos o tres copas, recuerda que tengo los informes delante.

-Mucho, digamos que llevaba todo el día bebiendo – bajaba la cabeza, por primera vez reconocía su adicción al alcohol.

-Está bien. Levanta la cabeza, no estoy aquí para juzgarte, eso creo que ya lo haces tú solo. ¿Hacia dónde fuiste?

-No lo sé, a la mañana siguiente me desperté en un callejón no muy lejos del bar.

-No es una buena respuesta, no puedes contestar que no sabes hacia dónde fuiste tras la pelea – Rick, asintió- ¿Viste a alguien cerca de la víctima? – Rick negó con la cabeza- En el informe aparece que tus huellas estaban sobre la victima eso lo podemos rebatir diciendo que es normal tras una pelea, lo mismo sucede con el ADN. El problema es que eres la última persona que vio al señor Alcot con vida y que además mantuvisteis una pelea.

-Yo no le maté, lo recordaría.

-¿Recordarlo? Rick ibas tan borracho que me sorprende que recuerdes la pelea. No han encontrado el arma del crimen, sin ella lo único que tienen en tu contra es que la víctima y tú mantuvisteis una pelea.

-Jim, necesito que me creas cuando digo que yo no le maté – clavó su mirada en el abogado – Sé que soy un borracho, que mi vida desde hace cinco años es un completo desastre, pero nunca en mi vida he matado a una persona.

-Te creo, y la detective también lo hace o de lo contrario no me habría llamado. Retomemos la noche de autos, tras la pelea te dirigiste al callejón, ¿sabes el nombre de la calle? – Rick asintió- perfecto solicitaremos que revisen las cámaras de seguridad de la zona por si apareces en ellas. Voy a salir un momento para hablar con los detectives, y cuando regrese - clavó su mira en Rick- te traeré un nuevo café.

Jim abandonó la sala, y se dirigió a la mesa de su hija.

-¿Habéis comprobado las cámaras de seguridad de la zona? – Kate alzó la vista cuando escuchó la voz de su padre- Mi cliente mantiene que cuando dejó al señor Alcot, éste aun estaba con vida. Ésta es la dirección a la que fue Rodgers – le dejaba un papel sobre la mesa.

-Papá – Jim la miró con desaprobación al escuchar cómo le había llamado – Beckett, ¿crees que es inocente? – Jim asintió.

-Creo que es un hombre culpable de muchas cosas, pero no de asesinato. Espero que le dejéis libre inmediatamente, porque lo que tenéis en su contra sólo son indicios, y detective los indicios nunca serán pruebas. Necesito un café para mi cliente.

-Yo te lo traigo Jim – dijo el detective Ryan que había escuchado la conversación- y jefa ahora mismo me pongo con las cámaras –tomaba de la mesa de la detective el papel con la dirección.

-Cuando tengamos la confirmación de las imágenes, dejaremos en libertad al señor Rodgers, pero antes me gustaría volver a interrogarle.

-Perfecto, pero con mi presencia detective.

Ambos se encaminaron a la sala de interrogatorio, uno para decidir si su defendido contestaba y la otra para intentar obtener algo de luz sobre el caso.

-Ya estamos de regreso – Jim se sentó al lado de Rick y justo en frente de ellos se sentó la detective.

-Veamos, asegura que cuando se marchó el señor Alcot se encontraba con vida –Rick asintió- ¿vio a alguien merodeando cerca? – en ese instante la puerta de la sala se abrió asomando el detective Ryan con el café.

-Gracias Ryan – dijo Kate.

La detective le acercó el café a Rick, el cual respondió con un gracias.

-No, la respuesta a su pregunta es no. No vi a nadie o al menos no me fijé en si había alguien cerca.

-Está bien, sobre el papel no tenemos pruebas para retenerle por este asesinato – Jim miró a su hija- voy a dejar que se vaya, pero si recuerda algo nuevo o si nosotros queremos volver a interrogarle vendrá inmediatamente a la comisaría.

-Descuide detective, mi cliente estará a su entera disposición - Fue el abogado el que contestó- ¿No es así Rick?

-Sí.

-Bien, pues por mi parte no hay nada más que decir, es libre de salir de esta comisaría – la detective recogió los papeles y antes de salir de la sala se giró sobre ella misma – Señor ROdgers necesitaremos una dirección en la que localizarle.

-Yo le diré donde estará Rick – la detective tras escuchar aquello salió de la sala.

Ambos hombres se levantaron de sus respectivas sillas y abandonaron la sala, se despidieron de los detectives y se encaminaron hacia los ascensores, una vez en la calle Rick suspiró.

-Es casi la hora de comer, conozco un sitio donde ponen unas hamburguesas estupendas.

-No tengo hambre – contestó Rick.

-Ya, pero aun así me vas a acompañar, porque tenemos que comer y además debemos hablar de cosas.

A Jim le costó varios minutos convencer a Rick, pero éste finalmente se dio por vencido y ambos se montaron en el coche del abogado que puso rumbo hacia la hamburguesería.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó Rick.

-De la forma en la que vas a pagar por mis servicios.

-Ya te dije que no tenía dinero.

-No hablo de dinero, pero pagar vas a pagar – Jim miró el asiento del copiloto viendo como en ese mismo instante Rick se retorcía- Duele, te duele el estómago, te sudan las manos, tienes la boca seca, y tu ansiedad está aumentando, por eso no puedes dejar de mover la pierna.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando – contestó Rick mirando por la ventanilla del vehículo.

-Te hablo del síndrome de abstinencia que estás padeciendo – Rick giró la cabeza y miró al abogado- Sé que ahora mismo desearías morirte porque tu organismo está padeciendo un dolor insoportable. Pero Rick, todo está en tu cabeza, puedes vivir sin alcohol, sólo tienes que convencer a tu cerebro.

-Vaya, pero que listo es el abogado, él sabe lo que me está pasando y cómo me siento. Para el coche Jim, me voy a bajar.

-No, no te vas a bajar, me vas a escuchar. Claro que sé cómo te sientes, lo sé porque hace años yo estuve en tu misma situación –Rick lo miró sorprendido- Sí soy alcohólico, por eso Kate, mi hija, me llamó para ser tu abogado, porque sabía que yo entendería tu situación.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó intrigado.

-Perdí a mi esposa y me refugié en el alcohol para intentar que no doliera. Pero mírame, estoy limpio desde hace años, se puede salir del pozo, sólo hay que querer hacerlo. La pregunta es ¿Rick quieres salir?

-No, no tengo que salir de ningún sitio porque yo no soy un alcohólico, y ahora te agradecería que parases el coche me quiero bajar.

-Está bien, toma mi tarjeta, recuerda que debes estar localizable para la policía, ¿dónde vas a quedarte? – Rick le miró, apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula.

-En el centro en el que estaba cuando me llevaron a comisaría – finalmente no sería tan fácil salir de aquel centro para sin techo.

-Si me das la dirección te acerco – Jim no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

-No gracias, prefiero ir caminando.

-Ya, lo que prefieres es ir a tomar una copa – Rick le miró con odio.

-Déjame en paz, si eso fuera cierto sería mi problema, sólo mío – cerró de un portazo el coche y se fue alejando del mismo lentamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Richard descendía con cuidado las escaleras de acceso a La Guarida, finalmente había pensado en tomar una copa antes de regresar al refugio.

Nada más entrar se dirigió al final de la barra, sentándose en el taburete que estaba más cerca de la pared, Bryan le había visto entrar y se acercó hasta él.

-Vaya cambio que has dado, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía con este aspecto. Por cierto la policía estuvo aquí preguntando por ti.

-Ya, vengo ahora de comisaría, parece que el tipo con el que me peleé fue asesinado y lo claro lo más fácil era intentar colgarme a mí el muerto.

-Si estás aquí es porque no eres culpable, ¿te pongo algo de beber?

-Cerveza. Claro que no soy culpable – Bryan le dejó la cerveza delante y se alejó para atender a otros clientes.

Richard miró la botella que tenía delante, acariciaba el cuello, pasaba sus dedos por la etiqueta, fue acercando el borde hasta sus labios.

-Acerté al pensar que estaría aquí – escuchó a su lado, dejó la botella sobre el mostrador y giró la cabeza para ver quién era la persona poseedora de aquella voz.

-Vaya detective Beckett, ¿qué hace precisamente en este bar? – preguntaba volviendo su cara hacia la botella nuevamente y acercando ésta a su boca, dando finalmente un gran sorbo.

- Tenemos las imágenes de las cámaras, en ellas se ve claramente que usted abandonó el lugar de los hechos y la víctima aún estaba con vida – se paró esperando la reacción de él, pero esta sólo fue dar un nuevo trago a su bebida.

-Genial, ya sabe que no fui yo. Pero eso ya se lo dije. Bryan otra - dijo moviendo su botella vacía- ¿Ha venido hasta aquí sólo para decir eso? – se giró para quedar enfrentados.

-He venido porque llamé al refugio y me dijeron que no había llegado, tras conversar con su abogado no me fue difícil suponer que estaría emborrachándose aquí.

-No me emborracho, sólo me tomo un par de cervezas, creo que soy libre para hacer lo que me dé la gana.

-Claro que lo es, pero conozco formas más rápidas para terminar con su vida – Rick la miró achinando los ojos – de todas formas, he venido porque quería mostrarle la imagen de la persona que asesinó a la victima por si la reconoce – dejaba sobre el mostrador la fotografía acercándosela con la mano.

-Bryan mi cerveza – le gritó al camarero haciendo caso omiso de la foto.

-Señor Rodgers le agradecería que mirase la foto – la acercó más a él.

-No me apetece – tomaba la cerveza que le habían servido justo cuando apoyaba el borde sobre sus labios una mano detuvo el movimiento.

-Mire la foto y después beba hasta quedar sin sentido – Beckett sujetaba son su mano el brazo de Rick impidiéndole beber.

-Está bien – soltó la mano de la detective con la suya libre. Dejaba la botella en el mostrador y tomaba la foto.

-¿Y bien? – preguntaba impaciente ella.

-Es una mujer – dijo totalmente sorprendido- Es Gina, mi ex alumna.

-¿Está seguro?

-Nunca en la vida podré olvidarme de Gina – tomó la botella lanzándola contra la pared provocando que todos los presentes en el local se giraran – Fui un estúpido, destrocé mi vida, y todo por una puta rubia.

-¿Qué razones podría tener ésta mujer para matar a Alcot? –preguntó ella al tiempo que recogía los cristales rotos de la botella.

-Lo siento – decía al tiempo que detenía a la detective- Bryan déjame la escoba. No lo sé detective, no lo sé – apoyaba la cabeza en sus manos.

Bryan llegaba con la escoba para recoger los vidrios rotos.

-Ya lo hago yo – decía Rick sujetando al dueño del local- Yo ensucio, yo mancho.

Tras recoger todos los vidrios, devolvió la escoba a Bryan disculpándose nuevamente por su comportamiento.

-Detective, ¿podría acercarme al refugio? –Kate asentía – gracias. ¿Necesita que vaya a comisaría?

-No, tranquilo – ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Durante el trayecto en coche, Richard tenía la cabeza apoyada en su ventanilla, los ojos cerrados.

-Tengo un problema con el alcohol – dijo finalmente manteniendo la postura- ¿podría decirle a su padre que necesito ayuda?

-Claro, reconocer el problema es comenzar a superarlo – Rick giró su cabeza mirando a la detective.

-¿Por qué me ayudan?

-Todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad – contestó la detective al tiempo que paraba su vehículo enfrente de la entrada del refugio- Luego avisaré a mi padre, supongo que le llamará aquí o vendrá a verle.

-Gracias – dijo él bajándose del vehículo – Detective –Kate giró la cabeza hacia él – quizás sólo fue una nueva manera de hacerme daño – Beckett le miraba sin entender- Gina, quizás me vio pelear con aquel hombre y decidió hacerme daño nuevamente – terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Podría ser – dijo ella dibujando una sonrisa- le mantendré informado.


	6. Chapter 6

La detective Beckett llegaba al recinto de la comisaría, quería investigar todo lo posible a Gina.

Una vez en su escritorio tomó entre sus manos el expediente de Gina Cowell, mientras leía la información que allí aparecía se hacía una pregunta, ¿qué motivos habían impulsado a la joven a asesinar al señor Alcot?

-¿La habéis localizado? – preguntó tan pronto vio a sus compañeros de regreso.

-Nada, en la dirección que figura como su último domicilio no está, no ha acudido a su lugar de trabajo, sus amigos o conocidos no saben nada de ella desde hace un par de días.

-Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra – concluía Ryan el relato comenzado por Javi.

-Tenemos que localizarla, ha matado a un hombre y no tengo claro que no vaya a por Castle – Kate se ponía en pie y se giraba quedando frente a la pizarra. Hasta ahora sólo sabemos que hace cinco años la sospechosa y el señor Castle tuvieron una aventura que terminó de la peor forma posible para él, pero ¿qué supuso para ella? Espo, Ryan id al campus y averiguar todo lo posible sobre lo que pasó, yo iré a hablar con Castle – salía disparada hacia el ascensor, poniéndose la cazadora de cuero mientras caminaba.

Tumbado en la cama, Castle se preguntaba cómo había terminado así. Lo tenía todo, una posición, un trabajo que le apasionaba, un hobby que se iba a convertir en algo más, una esposa, cierto que las cosas entre ellos no estaban del todo bien, pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar. Y de la noche a la mañana todo le había explotado en la cara. ¿Cómo se había podido dejar liar por aquella estudiante? Lo peor era no encontrar una explicación a que fuera ella la asesina del hombre con el que él se peleo. ¿Le estaría siguiendo o fue pura casualidad el encontrarse?

La detective detenía su vehículo frente a la entrada del centro donde se hospedaba Castle, bajó del coche comprobando que era ya tarde, la noche hacía tiempo que se había instaurado en la ciudad, por un momento sopesó la idea de marcharse y regresar al día siguiente, pero finalmente desechó aquella idea y decidió entrar.

-Buenas noches – dijo nada más entrar y acercándose hasta el mostrador- soy la detective Beckett y necesitaría hablar con Richard Castle – decía al tiempo que mostraba su placa.

-Sé quién es, la recuerdo – decía la mujer que se encontraba tras aquel mostrador- es un poco tarde, el señor Castle hace horas que está en su habitación, hoy no ha querido acudir a la cena.

-Sé que es tarde, pero de verdad que necesito hablar con él, si pudiera preguntarle si sería posible, le estaría muy agradecida.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer – decía la mujer tras pensarlo durante unos segundos- a cambio usted podría hacer que él tomase algo de alimento, el restaurante de enfrente abre toda la noche – dijo la mujer mientras marcaba el número de la habitación de Rick.

Tras varios minutos de espera él apareció, vestía un pantalón de chándal, deportivas y sudadera.

-Buenas noches Martha, detective no pensé que la vería nuevamente tan pronto – se apoyaba en el mostrador soltando una muleta para poder extender su mano a la detective.

-Buenas noches Castle, tengo varias preguntas que hacerle – decía tomando entre su mano la de él- No he cenado y me muero de hambre, ¿le importaría acompañarme al restaurante de enfrente y hablamos mientras tomo algo? – Martha sonreía al escuchar la proposición de la detective.

-Es tarde, no sé si…

-Venga muchacho, acompaña a la detective, y te tomas un buen café – le interrumpía Martha.

-Está bien – decía él al tiempo que tomaba nuevamente las muletas soltando un bufido.

Ambos se dirigieron al citado restaurante, una vez en allí se sentaron en una de las mesas próximas a la ventana, la detective tomó entre sus manos la carta y comenzó a leer.

-Creo que ya sé lo que quiero – levantó la vista de la carta - ¿Ha cenado? – le preguntó a él, el cual negó- ¿Hamburguesa?

-¿Me pregunta si debería pedirse una?

-No, le pregunto si quiere una – contestó clavando su mirada en él.

-No tengo hambre, con un café me vale – decía él levantando su brazo para llamar a la camarera.

-De eso nada, tiene que tomar algo solido.

-Buenas noches, ¿ya saben lo que van a tomar?- preguntaba la camarera, sacando su libreta.

-Dos hamburguesas con queso, patatas fritas, café y dos botellas de agua, gracias – contestaba ella dejando con la boca abierta a su acompañante.

-¿No me escuchó lo de que no tengo hambre?

-Sí, pero decidí ignorarlo.

-Ya. ¿Tendré que comérmelo no? – Kate asintió- Ya – decía él negando con la cabeza- ¿Siempre ignora lo que la gente le dice?

-No, sólo cuando lo que me dicen no tiene sentido y pienso que es mejor otra cosa.

-Tomo nota. Y bien, ¿de qué quería hablar?

La camarera regresaba con la bandeja llena con lo pedido para cenar, lo fue dejando en la mesa y tras dejar también la cuenta se alejó.

-Lo primero, ¿le importa que nos tuteemos? – Kate tomaba una de las patatas y la metía en su boca.

-No, me parece bien – abría la hamburguesa y le ponía mostaza dando luego un gran bocado.

-Perfecto, ¿está buena? – ella continuaba con las patatas.

-Está buenísima – contestó él con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro. Castle, ¿por qué podría estar Gina interesada en matar a Alcot?

-Ni idea – dijo alzándose de hombros.

-¿Qué pasó hace cinco años? –Rick la miró sin saber a qué se refería- ya sé que tuvisteis una relación, que todo terminó de la peor forma, pero ¿y ella? Me explico ella ha asesinado a un hombre con el que tú terminabas de pelear, sonrió al hacerlo, llevaba el arma homicida encima, ósea que podría ser algo premeditado.

Castle guardaba silencio intentando aclarar sus ideas.

-Necesito una cerveza – fue lo primero que salió de su boca haciendo que la detective le mirara de forma poco amistosa- No voy a tomarla, sólo he dicho que la necesito – Kate le tendió su taza de café- Gracias, no es lo mismo, pero gracias – intentó sonreír- Veamos, tuvimos una especie de relación durante algunos meses, hasta que ella hizo saltar todo por los aires por una mala nota. Me acusó de agresión, se pudo demostrar que el sexo fue consentido por ambas partes – relataba con frialdad, no quería mostrar sentimientos- aquello supuso mi despido, mi divorcio, mi ruina. Ella, también fue expulsada, no por mantener relaciones conmigo, si no por haber metido a cerca de ellas.

-Bien, entonces podría estar resentida contigo por eso. Para ella tú serías el culpable de su expulsión de campus.

-Sí supongo que ella lo verá así.

-Pero ¿por qué ha tardado cinco años en vengarse de ti?

-Te recuerdo que desaparecí, vivía en la calle, no le habrá sido fácil dar conmigo. Siempre voy al mismo bar, La Guarida, debió verme ir por allí alguna vez.

-Si aquella noche, era la que ella había elegido para hacerte pagar. Trabaja como tele operadora, supongo que no es lo que ella esperaba, y vive en un pequeño apartamento. Ha estado enganchada a las drogas. Su vida no tiene nada que ver con lo que ella soñaba cinco años atrás.

-Vaya no tenía ni idea, siempre creí que habría sido aceptada en otra universidad – pedía otra taza de café.

-Pues por lo que Ryan ha podido descubrir no fue así. Supongo que ninguna universidad de las de primer nivel la quería como alumna.

-Y para ella, yo soy la razón de todos sus males. Lo entiendo, de verdad que puedo entender su odio – Kate le miró sorprendida- Yo nunca la culpé, lo que me pasó sólo fue culpa mía, nunca debí caer en las redes de una alumna. Pero supongo que ella lo ve de otra forma. Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué en lugar de ir contra mí, asesinó a Alcot?

-Sencillo, con aquello te hacía más daño.

Ambos continuaron hablando durante un rato, Kate miró su reloj dándose cuenta de la hora y siendo consciente justo en ese momento de que ambos debían ir a dormir.

-Es tarde, y mañana debo estar a primera hora en comisaría – sacaba dinero y pagaba la cuenta.

-Sí, cierto. Te devolveré el dinero – dijo él haciendo que la detective alzase una de las cejas.

-No, no hace falta.

Ambos se ponían en pie y comenzaban a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

-Beckett – dijo él ya casi saliendo- ¿Me puedes dar alguna dirección de un centro para tratar mis problemas con el alcohol?

-Hablaré con mi padre, él te dirá – contestó sonriendo- Te informaré de los avances que hagamos en el caso.

-Beckett – volvió a decir él cuando ella ya se encontraba dentro de su coche- ¿te importa si mañana me paso por la 12th y veo como va todo?

-No, puedes ir cuando quieras – metía la llave en el contacto haciéndola girar- Nos vemos Castle.

-Nos vemos mañana detective – dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.


	7. Chapter 7

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, amanecía con él levantándose, no es que fuera poco común que él estuviera despierto a esas horas, lo raro es que en lugar de acostándose se estuviera levantando. Salió de la cama, se dio una ducha rápida, se secó frente el espejo mientras observaba su reflejo en él, tenía que afeitarse. Tomó la maquinilla y a falta de espuma de afeitar usó jabón.

Se vistió y bajó a desayunar, café, bollos, y unos huevos revueltos, aquella mañana se había levantado con hambre. Tras terminar el desayuno tuvo que correr en dirección a su habitación, quizás era demasiado pronto para meter tanto alimento en su estómago, una vez en su cuarto de aseo vomitó todo lo desayunado. Se lavó los dientes, la cara, y volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo.

-Poco a poco, no seas ansioso – le dijo al hombre del espejo.

Tomó su chaqueta y salió de allí.

El ruido del ascensor anunció a los detectives de la llegada de alguien a su planta, el sonido de unas muletas hizo que inmediatamente la detective Beckett supiera de quien se trataba y una pequeña sonrisa se instauró en su rostro.

-Buenos días, no te esperaba tan pronto – la detective tomó un sorbo de su café.

-Bueno, hay un refrán español que dice que a quien madruga dios le ayuda – contestó él al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo.

-Te veo de buen humor, eso es bueno. ¿Café? – él tan solo asintió y acompañó a la detective hasta la sala de descanso.

-Gracias – dijo cuando ella le tendió la taza- he vomitado todo lo que desayuné esta mañana, supongo que comí demasiado.

-Tienes que ir poco a poco Rodgers, tu estómago no está acostumbrado a ingerir algo que no sea – bajó la cabeza como no sabiendo si continuar.

-Alcohol, lo puedes decir con toda tranquilidad – terminó la frase él tomando después un gran sorbo de aquel café- ¿Habéis averiguado algo sobre Gina?

-Nada, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, su familia no sabe nada de ella, sus compañeros de trabajo lo mismo, sus amigos igual.

-Vaya – Kate había comenzado a caminar hacia su mesa y Rick la siguió con sus muletas, al llegar se sentó en una silla cerca de la mesa de la detective.

-Tranquilo, daremos con ella.

La detective se fijo en él, por su rostro se diría que estaba pensando en algo, los ojos se movían con rapidez como si estuvieran tratando de dar con la información correcta que le suministraba su cerebro.

-Lo tengo – dijo por fin él sonriendo- Cuando Gina y yo teníamos nuestros encuentros sexuales usábamos un pequeño motel de mala muerte, tal vez ha vuelto a hospedarse en él.

-Es una idea, y tal vez la mejor que tenemos hasta ahora. ¿Recuerdas el nombre? – Rick asintió al tiempo que escribía algo en un papel.

-Ahí tienes el nombre y la dirección – le tendió el papel a ella.

-Espo, Ryan – los detectives se giraron – tenemos una pista – Rick se ponía en pie – Lo siento, tú no puedes venir – él se volvía a sentar- Eres un civil, no puedes acompañarnos.

-Ya, además voy con muletas, sólo sería un estorbo, lo entiendo – sintió un bajón se había imaginado yendo a por la mala y deteniéndola- esperaré aquí.

Los tres detectives salieron en busca de la sospechosa, Beckett esperaba que él estuviera en lo cierto, seguro que de ser así aquello le daría un impulso en su recuperación.

Mientras esperaba en aquella comisaria, sintió nuevamente el temblor en sus manos, sintió el dolor en su estomago, cerró los ojos al descubrir las imágenes que aquellos le mostraban, tenía que salir de aquel lugar.

La Guarida, su refugio tantas veces, allí se sentía seguro, se sentía en casa, y sin embargo aquella mañana no terminaba de decidirse a bajar aquellas escaleras. Por primera vez en casi cinco años, se encontraba a gusto con él mismo, cierto que la ausencia de alcohol en su organismo dolía, pero aún así se sentía feliz.

Comenzó a caminar por la ciudad, despacio, mirando cada calle por la que pasaba como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, y de alguna forma era la primera vez, la primera en mucho tiempo que las recorría estando sobrio.

Llegó hasta un pequeño parque, libre de niños a aquellas horas, se sentó en uno de los columpios, y comenzó a pensar en todo lo sucedido en aquellos días.

-Necesito un trabajo – dijo finalmente en alto.

Los detectives regresaron a la comisaría con la sospechosa detenida.

Beckett buscó por toda la planta, pero no había rastro de Richard, con un halo de tristeza comenzó el interrogatorio. No fue difícil conseguir la confesión de la mujer. El caso estaba cerrado.

Tras realizar el correspondiente informe Kate decidió marcharse a casa, antes paró en el albergue.

-Buenas tardes, Rick termina de entrar en su habitación – Martha la sonrió nada más verla.

-Gracias – contestó la detective devolviendo la sonrisa- ¿la 12? – la mujer asintió.

Rick, tumbado en su cama, intentaba pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer, buscar trabajo, reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos, y sobre todo, necesitaba un ordenador para plasmar la idea para un libro que iba tomando forma en su mente. Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Está abierto – dijo sin moverse de la cama.

-Hola – Kate asomó la cabeza.

-Adelante detective – se sentó apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama- ¿todo bien?

-Perfecto, tenías razón ella estaba en el motel – tomó una silla y la acercó a la cama- la tenemos a ella y a su confesión.

-Bien, todo ha terminado – Kate se fijó en que en el rostro de él no existía la alegría que debería.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

-No sé, supuse que estarías exultante por la resolución del caso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que fuiste tú quien nos dio la pista sobre su paradero, pero no lo pareces, diría que incluso estás triste.

-No, estoy contento – intentó sonreír quedando sólo en una mueca lo que logró- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- Te culpa de, y son palabras textuales suyas, la mierda de vida que tiene. Te vio por casualidad un día saliendo del bar y todo el odio que había ido acumulando salió, aquella noche iba a por ti, pero luego pensó que era aun mejor el que pudieras terminar acusado de asesinato.

-¿Le costó mucho a tu padre salir del alcohol? – Kate se sorprendió por la pregunta- Digamos que me interesa más eso que hablar de la loca de Gina.

-Fue duro no lo voy a negar, duro no sólo para él también para la gente que le queríamos – se quedó colgada de la mirada de él, del azul intenso de aquellos ojos.

-Necesito un trabajo, tengo que ir a reuniones, tengo que hacerme un chequeo médico, quiero un ordenador, pero me valdría una máquina de escribir – Kate le miraba sorprendida- Quiero retomar mi vida, bueno quiero tener una vida. ¿Me ayudarás? – preguntó tomando una de las manos de la detective entre las suyas.

Kate sonrió, puso su mano libre sobre las de él.

-Claro, lo de las reuniones iremos a hablar con mi padre, podemos cenar con él y que te comente las opciones, lo del trabajo veré que podemos hacer y tengo una vieja máquina de escribir en mi casa, es tuya si la quieres – según ella iba hablando en el rostro de él se iba dibujando una sonrisa.

-Gracias – fue lo único que pudo decir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Por unos días, o al menos eso espero, estaré ausente. Digamos que en estos momentos mi cabeza anda por otros lares, que no me dejan centrarme en escribir.**

**Gracias a tod s aquellos que leéis y comentáis.**

**Gracias a tod s aquellos que sólo leéis.**

**Sois vosotr s los que haceis que escribir tenga un sentido, GRACIAS.**

**Espero regresar pronto.**

**Lo siento**


	9. Chapter 9

Tres meses habían pasado desde la resolución del caso, en Richard no quedaba nada de aquel vagabundo sospechoso de asesinato.

Todas las semanas acudía puntual a sus reuniones de alcohólicos anónimos, cada quince días acudía a su médico para pasar las correspondientes analíticas, y todas las mañana llegaba puntual a su puesto de trabajo. Cada noche al regresar a su pequeña habitación alquilada se sentaba a escribir en la vieja máquina que la detective le había proporcionado.

Aquella mañana llegó como siempre puntual al trabajo, dejó sus cosas en la zona de empleados y se puso su camiseta, su placa identificativa y comenzó a atender clientes.

-Buenos días detectives, ¿lo de siempre? – preguntó acercándose a una mesa.

-Hola Rick, a mi hoy me apetecen unos huevos revueltos. Espo, ¿tú?

-Hola, a mí sí tráeme lo de todos los días.

-Perfecto, y ¿Ryan? – preguntó extrañado por su ausencia.

-Está haciendo una cura, quiere llegar sin limpio a su boda – contestó Kate encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué? – dijo riéndose.

-Lo que has oído – contestó Espo.

Tras llevar el desayuno a los detectives y cobrarles continúo atendiendo al resto de clientes. El ritmo de aquella cafetería era vertiginoso, todos los policías de la 12th pasaban por allí tanto a la hora del desayuno como si podían a la hora del almuerzo.

Era su hora de salida, regresó a la zona de empleados poniéndose nuevamente su ropa.

-Jefe, recuerda que mañana tengo sesión, llegaré tarde – dijo antes de salir.

-Rick, no hace falta que me lo digas cada semana, lo recuerdo. Anda vete a casa y descansa, hoy hemos tenido esto lleno – dijo un hombre clavo entrado en kilos.

-Hasta mañana Carlos – dijo Rick saliendo ya.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar.

-Hola – dijo una voz a su espalda.

-Hola – contestó él girándose y sonriendo- ¿Día tranquilo?

-Sí, ¿el tuyo?

-No, si vosotros estáis sin casos, nosotros estamos hasta arriba – ambos estaban parados en mitad de la acera.

-Rick, ¿te apetece un café?

-Estoy cansado – viendo la decepción reflejada en el rostro de su acompañante- pero no puedo negarme a tomar un café con la detective Beckett.

-Bien, conozco un sitio perfecto, el dueño se llama Carlos y tienen el mejor café de la ciudad.

-Estás de broma ¿no?

-Claro – contestó ella soltando una carcajada.

-Menos mal, por un momento pensé que me ibas a invitar a tomar café en el lugar en el que trabajo.

-No, vamos a uno que hay cerca de tu casa, así luego te pilla cerca.

Ambos se montaron en el coche de la detective, durante aquellos tres meses no habían sido pocas las veces que se habían visto, solos o en compañía de Jim. Para Jim ayudar a Rick era una forma de compensar al universo por haber logrado que él mismo saliera del pozo del alcoholismo. La detective pensaba que pese a lo que Rick hizo no merecía el castigo que la vida le dio.

El trayecto hasta la cafetería la hicieron en silencio, Kate miraba de reojo a Rick viendo como éste iba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, razón por la cual decidió que sería mejor esperar a que fuese él el que comenzase una conversación.

Tuvieron suerte y encontraron un sitio para aparcar justo frente al local al que iban, Rick no olvidaba su pasado caballeroso, así que fue el primero en descender del vehículo y rodeo el mismo para así abrir la puerta del conductor.

Un tímido –gracias- fue lo único que la detective pudo pronunciar.

Decidieron sentarse en una mesa junto al gran ventanal, mientras esperaban la llegada de la camarera, Rick perdía su mirada a través del cristal.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos – Kate le miró intrigada.

-Lo siento, hoy justo hace seis años que mi vida cambio, tan solo recordaba cómo se me fue todo de las manos – contestó aun sin mirar a la detective.

-Lo siento, no tenía ni idea, supongo que lo que menos querías era tomar algo conmigo – agachaba la cabeza.

-No, me has salvado – por fin la miraba- hoy llevo todo el día muriéndome por tomar una copa. Probablemente si no llega a ser por ti, habría tirado por la borda todo lo que he conseguido. Así que gracias – sonrió, negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza- parece que lo único que soy capaz de decirte siempre es gracias. Estoy abonado a esa palabra.

- Siendo así, me alegro de haberte visto y estar ahora aquí tomando un café – sonrió y le acarició una mano- ¿Cómo llevas el libro?

La cara de su acompañante se iluminó al escuchar la pregunta – Bien, he avanzado mucho, se podría decir que tengo ya casi terminado el manuscrito.

-Vaya, eso sí es una buena noticia.

-Sí – un halo de tristeza ensombreció su rostro- no sé para qué me esfuerzo nadie lo publicará.

-¿Por qué? Si es bueno lo harán – ella sabía perfectamente cuál era el miedo de él.

-Soy Richard Rodgers, seguro que me ignoran por mi pasado.

-Cambiemos el nombre – dijo ella de pronto.

- ¿Qué?

-Claro, busquemos un seudónimo, algo que ellos no asocien con quien eras. Inventemos un autor.

-Claro, eso sería una solución. Kate te quiero – se levantó acercándose a la detective y besándola haciendo que ambos se miraran sorprendidos por lo que habían sentido- me has vuelto a salvar la vida.

-Bueno, no es para tanto

Un silencio bastante incomodo se instauró entre ellos, ninguno sabía cómo continuar aquella conversación, un beso dado por efecto de la alegría había logrado que ambos se encerraran en sus pensamientos.

-Es tarde, será mejor que me vaya a casa – fue Kate la que con aquella frase rompió aquel incómodo silencio.

-Sí, yo mañana tengo reunión.

Ambos salieron, y en la acera se despidieron sin atreverse siquiera a rozarse.

-Gracias por el café Kate, no vemos otro día – dijo él al tiempo que comenzaba a andar en dirección a su casa.

-Hasta otro día Rick – dijo ella ya montándose en su coche.

Una vez que Rick dejó de estar dentro de su visión no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por sus labios, aquel beso había provocado algo que ella dejándola fuera de juego. Arrancó el coche decidiendo que lo mejor era olvidar aquel beso, a fin de cuentas él sólo la había besado por agradecimiento.

Rick llegó a su habitación, tiró su chaqueta sobre la cama y se sentó delante de la vieja máquina de escribir. Había mentido un poco, realmente su manuscrito estaba terminado, sólo faltaba la dedicatoria, y ahora tenía muy claro lo que poner. No le llevó más de diez minutos darle forma a los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su cerebro. Tras aquello se fue desnudando y se metió en la ducha.

Apoyó las manos en la fría pared, dejando que el agua helada le recorriera el cuerpo entero. Recordaba lo sentido tras posar sus labios sobre los de la detective, había sido tan solo una caricia pero no podía negar que algo dentro de él se había removido. Ahora ya tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía por ella, la quería, se había ido enamorando de aquella mujer. Golpeó con la mano la pared, ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como él, no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Cerró el grifo, salió de aquella ducha y se enrolló la toalla sobre su cuerpo, tumbándose aun mojado sobre la cama. Lentamente se fue quedando dormido, con el recuerdo de aquellos labios.

La mañana siguiente la detective quedó a desayunar con su padre como hacían cada semana, su tradición era desayunar juntos al menos una vez por semana.

-Buenos días Katie – saludo Jim a su hija dejando un beso en su mejilla.

-Hola papá, ¿qué tal la semana? – preguntó sentándose.

-Ajetreada, tengo un juicio sobre competencia desleal complicado, pero bueno, ¿y la tuya?

-Liada, parece que todos los asesinos se han puesto de acuerdo.

-Vaya, creo que vas necesitando vacaciones – Kate le miró alzando una ceja- te ves cansada, tienes ojeras – explicó Jim.

-No he dormido muy bien hoy – comenzó a tomar su café- el caso dando vueltas en mi cerebro – dijo evitando así las preguntas de su padre.

-Esta mañana he visto a Rick, hemos ido juntos a la reunión. Estaba pletórico, me dijo algo de cambiarse el apellido – Kate se atragantó al escuchar a su padre hablar de Rick- ten cuidado.

-¿Cambiarse el apellido?

-Sí, me dijo que quiere dejar totalmente en el pasado a Richard Rodgers, así que ha decido cambiar el apellido legalmente – contestó él encogiéndose de hombros- me ha pedido ayuda legal para ello.

-Vaya, pero si yo sólo le propuse que usara seudónimo para intentar publicar su novela.

-Así que fuiste tú. Me dijo que alguien le había dado la idea – tomó un trozo de su pastel- por cierto, el sábado iremos juntos al beisbol, es su día libre y le he invitado.

-Pero, papá, es nuestro día de beisbol –se quejó ella.

-Pensé que no te importaría, creía que erais amigos, ¿os habéis peleado?

-No, y claro que somos amigos, sólo creía que querías que estuviéramos solos, nunca hemos invitado a nadie – realmente se sentía estúpida, pero aquella invitación le había puesto nerviosa- ¿ha aceptado?

-Sí, ni siquiera se lo ha pensado.

-Vale, pues nada el sábado iremos los tres el partido – el móvil de la detective comenzó a sonar, al mirar vio que era de la 12th- tengo que contestar es trabajo – se excusó ante su padre, la conversación fue breve- Lo siento papá tengo que regresar a la 12th, tenemos un nuevo sospechoso – dejó un beso en la mejilla de su padre y tomando la cazadora de la silla abandonó el local.

Tres horas después de aquella conversación la detective se encontraba en la morgue hablando con su amiga.

-Le ha invitado al beisbol – dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-¿A quién? y ¿quién?–preguntó sin entender nada Lanie.

-Mi padre a Rick – contestó sentándose en uno de los taburetes metálicos de la sala.

-Ah, ¿y? – continuaba sin entender.

-Pues eso, que el sábado iremos los tres juntos al beisbol – para ella tenía lógica lo que decía.

-Ya, Kate cariño, seguro que en tu cerebro hay partes que te callas y que dan sentido a esta conversación pero si no lo verbalizas no me enteraré de nada.

-Ayer me besó – la boca de la forense se abrió al máximo.

-Bien, me alegro, chica hace mucho que no le das una alegría a ese cuerpo – fue lo que la forense contestó.

-No bien, no. Dios Lanie, ni siquiera fue un beso, fue más bien una caricia con sus labios, y sentí como una corriente recorría mi cuerpo – decía ella sonrojándose y sin poder evitarlo pasaba sus dedos por sus labios.

-Chica, estás colada por él – Kate la miró alzando una de sus cejas- Vamos Kate, es obvio que eso es cierto. Aprovecha el sábado y ataca – dijo riéndose.

-Lanie, no creo que él quiera una relación ahora, está ocupado en arreglar su vida.

-¿Quién ha hablado de relación? Date una alegría.

-Lanie, no soy de esas – contestó algo molesta.

-Chica, pues tú verás lo que haces. Pero ten cuidado, porque Rick está realmente bueno, no vaya a llegar una lagarta y te lo robe – esto último que dijo la forense hizo que su rsotro reflejase enfado.

-Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo – fue lo único que dijo.

-Kate, a veces merece la pena arriesgarse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tras mi regreso de las vacaciones aquí vengo con el capítulo final de esta historia. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

La cola daba la vuelta a la manzana, un montón de personas esperaban pacientemente su turno, varias mujeres se acicalaban para lograr que les prestase atención. Dentro del local, él sonreía y firmaba como un autómata, no lograba sentirse cómodo en aquellas grandes firmas, le gustaban mucho más cuando lograba convencer a su publicista y agente para que se hicieran en una pequeña librería y siempre precedidas de una lectura y debate del libro, pero esta vez no había logrado convencerlas. Era su tercer libro sobre la saga de Nikki Heat, desde el mismo día de su lanzamiento se había alzado con el puesto número uno de ventas, así que la firma tenía que ser a lo grande.

-¿Me firmas en el pecho? – Escuchar aquella pregunta hizo que levantase su cabeza encontrándose con unos preciosos ojos- ¿En serio Castle? – Preguntó al ver la reacción que él había tenido- sólo te ha faltado babear – Dijo alzando una de sus cejas.

-Te había reconocido – puso la mejor de sus sonrisa intentando librarse de la bronca pero ella alzó aún más la ceja- Vale, ya sabes que estas grandes firmas me aburren – dijo en un susurro para que sólo ella pudiera escucharle.

-Lo sé, cariño – Dejó salir su sonrisa para que él viera que no estaba enfadada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – La siguiente mujer en la fila tosió como síntoma del tiempo que la mujer de ojos verdes llevaba entreteniendo al escritor – Discúlpenme – dijo poniéndose en pie- vamos a hacer un pequeño receso, no siento las piernas ni las manos de tanto tiempo que llevo sentado y firmando, serán sólo cinco minutos lo prometo – su agente le miró con cara de poco amigos pero él sólo tomó de la mano a la mujer- Me has salvado de una muerte por aburrimiento.

-Mira que eres exagerado, es tu trabajo.

-No, mi trabajo es escribir, esto es un añadido – la tomaba de la cintura acercando así ambos cuerpos- Te he extrañado.

-Y yo a ti – posó sus labios sobre los del escritor.

-Aún no me has dicho qué haces aquí – volvió a preguntar cuando ambos se separaron para respirar.

-Tenía papeleo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros- y pensé en venir a ver a mi marido – sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Me echabas de menos, no puedes estar sin mí ni un día.

-No te lo creas tanto – le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo – sólo lo hice por librarme del papeleo.

-Ya, puedes disfrazarlo como quieras, pero ambos sabemos que te morías por verme. No pasa nada por reconocerlo, es más, Kate si no llegas a venir tú hubiera sido capaz de salir corriendo a verte – ella sonrió al escuchar aquello- Te quiero Kate – ambos se fundieron nuevamente en un apasionado beso.

-Debes regresar, dijiste cinco minutos y ya han pasado – dijo Kate apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Cierto, ¿vendrás a recogerme luego?- Ella asintió- Si por un milagro termino antes iré a la 12th yo.

-Rick -Él la miró- nada de firmar en el pecho, recuerda que tengo un arma – dijo ella dirigiéndose a la salida del edificio.

Cerca de las ocho de la noche Castle por fin dio por terminada la firma, tras despedirse de los organizadores salió de allí, tomó entre sus manos el móvil y cuando iba a marcar un coche se detuvo ante él.

-Siento llegar tarde – dijo el conductor a través de la ventanilla bajada del copiloto.

-Estaba a punto de llamarte – dijo él subiéndose en el coche y besando a su ocupante.

-La tarde se fue liando – dijo a modo de disculpa- ¿pillamos algo de cena de camino?

-Perfecto, no me apetece nada ponerme ahora a cocinar.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-Si lo que quieres saber es si he firmado algún pecho, la respuesta es no, pero sí que me lo han pedido – dijo Castle sonriendo.

-No tienen vergüenza – No se terminaba de acostumbrar al éxito que él tenía con las mujeres.

-Cariño, da igual lo que ellas pidan, sólo existe una mujer a la que firmaría en el pecho y eres tú – dejaba su mano sobre la de la detective en la palanca de cambios.

-Bien, me gusta que lo tengas claro. Por cierto, mañana había pensado en quedar con mi padre y con los chicos, igual ya es hora de contarlo – giró su cabeza para ver el rostro de él.

-Me parece genial, tengo unas ganas locas de que todos se enteren – dijo él sonriendo.

-He hablado con Gates esta tarde, se lo he contado y le he pedido que me deje haciendo trabajo en comisaría.

-Genial, me asusta que pueda pasaros algo.

-No nos va a pasar nada, lo único que pasará es que tendremos un hijo que nacerá aburrido.

-Una hija, va a ser una hija – contestó él totalmente convencido.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Lo sé – contestó encogiéndose de hombros- Tengo que llamar a Martha si se pierde la noticia es capaz de matarme.

-Adoro a esa mujer. Te ayudó mucho al principio.

-Cierto, pero fue gracias a ti y a tu padre a quienes logré salir del infierno – dijo con cierta nostalgia.

-Mi amor, saliste porque eso era lo que tú querías.

El día siguiente transcurrió con total tranquilidad, al final de la jornada, todos los miembros de la 12th que eran importantes para la pareja se acercaron hasta la casa de la detective y el escritor, allí se encontraban ya Jim, Martha, Castle y Kate que había salido antes ya que no se encontraba del todo bien.

La cena transcurría entre risas, en un momento dado Kate y Rick se miraron y ambos sonrieron asintiendo. Ambos se tomaron de la mano y se pusieron en pie haciendo que todos los presentes les mirasen.

-Bueno, la cena de hoy tiene un significado – comenzó el escritor.

-Que va más allá del hecho de que seáis nuestros amigos – continuó la detective.

Ambos se miraron, sonrieron, ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él – Estamos embarazados- dijeron a la vez.

-Enhorabuena –dijeron todos al unísono.

-Felicidades Katie – Jim con los ojos vidriosos dejó un tierno beso en la mejilla de su hija- felicidades Rick.

-Felicidades muchachos – Martha se abrazó a ambos- seré abuela postiza.

-Nada de postiza, serás su abuela. Te lo has ganado en estos tres años Martha – dijo Rick.

FIN


End file.
